


Foreshadowing Ngaelos

by AlexBarton



Series: Adventures in Karamore: Searching for Silas [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Karamore - Fandom
Genre: Drow, Foreshadowing, Gen, Karamore, Pre-Clamour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Foreshadowing something that is happening/will happen in the Cardinal Locks campaign.Karamore was created by the amazingly talented CaptainMorgan.Based on our D&D escapades.
Series: Adventures in Karamore: Searching for Silas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712035





	Foreshadowing Ngaelos

**Author's Note:**

> Calcitro is Silas' apprentice, and Silas is a mentor/friend to Diabhal
> 
> Diabhal is a drow ranger.

After confirming with the dockmaster that Silas hadn’t left Portcost by sea, the group heads back to Silas’ house. Diabhal leaves them in the kitchen and makes his way to Silas’ study, intending to see if Silas had left any notes or clues as to where he was going before he disappeared.

Behind the desk, however, sits Calcitro. The boy looks as if he hadn’t slept, dark circles under his eyes, blonde hair hanging limply in front of his face. He looks up as Diabhal enters.

“Oh! What are you doing here?”

Diabhal pauses. “Well, ah. I was going to see if Silas left anything that might give some explanation to what happened to him.”

Calcitro slumps slightly, then forces a slight chuckle. “Nope! No, there’s... there’s nothing. I already looked.”

Diabhal nods and turns to leave the study, then turns back.

“Calcitro. I know that it seems... abrupt. But. Silas does leave frequently. It happens when one adventures. I’m sure you’ll do the same when you start writing your books.”

The boy perks up a little, seeming as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

Diabhal hesitates, then continues. “Calcitro? A word of caution, from one professional to another. When you go hunting for your myths and monsters, be careful. Not everything is as it appears to be.”

Calcitro looks up at Diabhal, “Thank you. If anyone can find Silas, I think it’ll be you.

Diabhal chuckles softly. “I shall certainly do my best.”

Then he turned and left the study.

**Author's Note:**

> "Myths and Monsters" is part of the title of Calcitro's book series in the Cardinal Locks campaign, yes I did just name-drop it.
> 
> For more information on Karamore, see our campaign Tumblr:  
> karamore-aesthetic.tumblr.com


End file.
